


Волчья ягода

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Лара не думает долго. Она срывает их и, поморщившись, глотает, почти не жуя — это практически прыжок веры.





	Волчья ягода

— Что ты мне дал? — сонно спрашивает Лара. Она открывает глаза после долгого глубокого сна — такого, что даже не сразу может вспомнить, где находится. Через несколько секунд понимает: она все еще в Долине, в своей хижине, и сидящий на табурете рядом Яков ласково улыбается ей, помешивая какой-то горячий напиток в жестяной кружке. 

Воспоминания приходят не сразу. Рваная рана от волчьих зубов на бедре, никак не желавшая заживать, последние дни только адски дергала не переставая, и кожа вокруг горела. Пока Лара пробиралась через заснеженный таежный лес, ей удалось поменять бинты только пару раз, и каждый из них она отмечала, что кровотечение все не останавливалось. Артерия не была задета, но холод мешал заживлению, и на ткани утепленных штанов намокало липкое темно-красное пятно, когда ей приходилось прилагать усилия, взбираясь по отвесной скале или ползя по натянутому над расщелиной тросу. 

Так что дойдя наконец до Долины, Лара могла отогреться у очага, перебинтоваться и просто отдохнуть, зализывая раны. 

Но сейчас боли отчего-то нет — только легкий приятный жар и дрема. Лара мысленно касается раны, проверяя, все ли в порядке, но в то же время боясь спровоцировать новую серию острых вспышек. Но ничего такого не происходит. Она отбрасывает плед: бедро зашито и перебинтовано еще вчера, но она почти этого не помнит. Так же, как и не помнит, чтобы что-то принимала. 

Яков ставит кружку у изголовья кровати. 

— Отвар волчьей ягоды. — Он поворачивается к Ларе, сцепляет пальцы в замок, уперевшись локтями в колени. — Да ты и сама знаешь ее — кусты с крупными красными гроздьями, и листочки красивой такой формы, похожей на сердце, — он изображает его указательными и большими пальцами, — сложно спутать с чем-то другим. 

— Да, знаю, — кивает Лара. — Но я использую только листья, растираю и прокладываю между слоями бинтов. — Она приподнимается на кровати. — Не знала, что ягоды пригодны в пищу. 

— Они и не пригодны, — качает головой Яков. — По крайней мере, в сыром виде. Смертельно опасны. Но мы умеем делать настой, вываривать яды, и тогда остаются только полезные вещества. В нужной концентрации и с другими травами он здорово снимает боль и воспаление. Намного лучше, чем просто растолченные листья. И очищает кровь от прочей заразы, которую можно подхватить, например, из-за укуса, — он кивает в сторону ее бедра, и взгляд у его такой теплый, что Лара ощущает это почти физически. 

— Я запишу рецепт, — шутит она. Лара хорошо отдохнула и прекрасно себя чувствует, настолько, что тело аж звенит, как хочет петь. 

— Он тебе все равно не пригодится, — Яков улыбается в бороду. — Очень сомневаюсь, что за пределами Долины ты сможешь отыскать и именно такое же растение, и остальные ингредиенты. Боюсь, некоторые травы не произрастают больше нигде. 

Лара задумывается на мгновение. Яков, скорее всего, прав: изолированная тысячелетиями Геотермальная долина — все равно что Австралия со своими эндемиками, и многие разновидности здешних растений и животных Лара действительно никогда не встречала. Но она не ботаник и не зоолог — про лекарственные свойства листьев волчьей ягоды она узнала лишь из записей Потомков, — и ее знания располагаются разве только в плоскости практического применения, так что точно сказать нельзя. Придется поверить Якову на слово — если только он не говорит этого исключительно потому, что лукаво не хочет делиться маленькими тайнами своего народа. 

— Пожалуй, — наклонив голову набок, отвечает Лара и изучающе смотрит на Якова. По его глазам, как всегда, невозможно ничего прочесть — кроме легкого оттенка иронии, как будто они смеются над ней и ее зеленой наивностью. 

— Ну, значит, отдыхай пока, — резюмирует он, выдохнув. Уже собираясь уходить, он кивает в сторону кружки, над которой клубится пар: — Через пару часов уже совсем остынет. И если боль вернется, выпей.

*

Боль действительно возвращается, как он и говорил — действие выпитого на ночь кончилось, и на контрасте после сладкой неги трав новая волна дергающей пульсации в бедре, как будто его кусает дюжина злых волчат, еще более неприятна. Сидя в кровати с найденным в заброшенной штольне дневником советского солдата, который она пыталась читать все это время, Лара морщится, издав недовольный звук, и тянется за кружкой. Сперва нюхает: запах приятный, скорее сладковатый и похожий на лакрицу, — а потом выпивает залпом, осознав острую горечь в горле уже после того, как все проглотила. 

Примерно через полчаса боль мягко отступает, а затем исчезает вовсе — и Лару снова накрывает тем приятным расслабленным ощущением, близким к опьянению. Лара откладывает дневник в сторону и сладко потягивается. Это очень странно, ведь со слов Якова Потомки и даже малые дети постоянно пользуются этим средством, в то время как и самогон, и любой другой алкоголь, и табак, и тем более курение каких-то других трав или прием иных схожих по действию вещей у них довольно строго не поощряется. 

Вечером Яков снова приходит проведать ее. Она не говорит ему, как сильно ее повело — не хочет смущать, но Яков, конечно, все равно все замечает. 

Он кладет ладонь ей на лоб и тихо спрашивает:

— С тобой все в порядке? 

— Более чем, — едва не хихикает Лара. Яков так близко, такой теплый и кажется сейчас таким родным, что ей хочется его обнять, вжаться лицом в грудь, вдохнуть запах. Ведь ей было так больно, почему ей нельзя сейчас хоть чего-то хорошего? Ей просто хочется, чтобы рядом побыл приятный ей человек. 

Яков убирает ладонь с ее лба, растирает руки одну о другую, видимо, думая, что от ветра на улице они могли стать чуть холоднее, и снова кладет ладонь ей на лоб. Задумчиво выдыхает. А потом перепроверяет: касается ее лба губами, и на контрасте с теплом ее тела они кажутся Ларе почти что холодными — такими бархатно-мягкими и приятно-прохладными, что она прикрывает глаза. И ее снова ведет, как будто темнота под веками клонится набок, а в груди трепещет от страха и сладости — только на этот раз это похоже на влюбленность. _Зачем он так с ней._

Яков отстраняется и озабоченно хмурит брови: 

— Похоже, отвар слишком силен для тебя. Я не рассчитал... Но я делал столько же, сколько обычно делаю Софье, вы же с ней примерно одного возраста, роста и веса, но с ней ничего такого не происходит... 

— Какого «такого»? — Она поднимает на него глаза — и не может отвести взгляда, настолько он сейчас красив. Почти никогда прежде она этого не замечала. По крайней мере, не настолько ярко.

— Ты как будто пьяная. И тебя немного лихорадит. Но даже от очень крепкого настоя... этого быть не должно.

Кого она пытается обмануть. Яков всегда ей нравился. Он всегда был к ней добр. Всегда был рядом.

— Ладно, спи, — он поправляет на ней плед, — ты потеряла много крови. Она обновляется, может, поэтому. Это просто жар.

Когда он уходит, Лара думает, что не сможет заснуть от того, как сильно ей хочется, чтобы теплый Яков сейчас лег рядом, просто побыл тут, пока ей то ли плохо, то ли все-таки очень хорошо — но все равно засыпает практически сразу.

*

Благодаря познаниям Якова в травах Лара действительно очень быстро идет на поправку — воспаление сходит на нет уже через несколько дней, а сама рана фантастическим образом затягивается раза в два быстрее, чем могла бы при всех достижениях современной медицины у Лары на родине, — так что скоро Софья помогает ей снять швы, и в обезболивающем она тоже уже не нуждается. 

Проходят дни, и Лара с удивлением для самой себя замечает, что не может выбросить из головы те вечера, когда Яков приходил к ней, заботясь о ее состоянии. И, конечно, не может забыть его губы, касающиеся ее лба. Оправившись от того странного токсичного действия отвара, Лара уже не думает о Якове так явно, как думала тогда; у нее был жар, и из-за болезни она чувствовала себя уязвимо и оттого очень одиноко, так что в этом не было ничего удивительного. Яков — хороший человек, и если в обычные дни она всегда может положиться на него в случае опасности и вообще может полностью ему доверять, то понятно, что тогда это чувство просто усилилось. 

Но чувство мягких губ не отпускает ее, несмотря ни на что — и странная тяга, до этого почти неосознаваемая, становится только сильнее.

*

Склепы Геотермальной Долины все еще таят много опасностей и после того, как Лара снимает с какого-то богато вооруженного солдата Тринити дыхательный аппарат для ныряния под воду затопленных пещер. Теперь ей нужно даже еще больше сноровки и ловкости, чем обычно. 

Но ловкость совсем не помогает ей, когда скользкий от слизи камень под ногами в пещере за водопадом вдруг срывается в расщелину, и Лара падает с уступа на дно, пролетев несколько метров.

Боль пронзает лодыжку, когда сверху обваливается груда каменных обломков, не давая пошевелиться. Нога застряла под таким углом, что чтобы вытащить ее, придется специально вывихнуть — но при этом есть риск вообще сломать ее к чертовой матери. Но лучше так, чем пролежать здесь до скончания времен, пока крысы обгладывают кости, а риск никогда Лару не пугал. 

Она пытается сначала сделать это осторожно — но при неудачной попытке сустав едва не переламывается пополам, и Лара кричит от боли. 

Внезапно краем глаза она замечает что-то красное, торчащее из голой скалы прямо на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Между двумя жилами магнезита ютятся несколько веток того самого так хорошо знакомого Ларе куста волчьей ягоды. На обглоданных ветвях всего пара листочков, не получающих должного количества света в сумраке пещеры. И с одной из веток свисает беспомощно поникшая гроздь крупных алых ягод.

Лара не думает долго. Она срывает их и, поморщившись, глотает, почти не жуя — это практически прыжок веры. Вариантов мало: либо она отравится прямо сейчас и умрет мучительной смертью храбрых в агонии, либо сгниет заживо, не в силах вытащить из завала ногу, либо положится на интуицию и через несколько минут более жесткое в сравнении с отваром Потомков действие свежих ягод помутит ей сознание, но достаточно сильно обезболит, чтобы можно было вывихнуть ногу, вытащить, вправить обратно и выбраться. После истории с Серафимой Лара надеется на последнее — и что те цветы, растущие в Долине Греха, далеко не единственное местное растение, чьи яды вызывают сильные изменения сознания. 

И ей, как всегда, везет. 

Когда Лара выбирается из склепа, то старается не думать о том, что она не просто живее всех живых и насколько хорошо подействовали ягоды — а еще и о побочных ощущениях, которых она совсем не ожидала. Она почти не осознает, как сквозь сладкую пелену, сводящую приятной дрожью все тело и сворачивающуюся алыми цветами между ног, бегом пересекает осклизлую глину источников, перелесок и реку, добирается до деревни и наконец со слабым облегчением скрывается в своей хижине. 

Она падает на кровать, утыкается лицом в подушку и издает то ли рычание, то ли мучительный стон. Ощущения от этого токсина в крови не похожи ни на что и сильнее, чем любое банальное возбуждение, которое она когда-либо испытывала: оно не только между ног, не только в бешено колотящемся сердце, не только в круговерти перед глазами, не только в сладкой жажде внутри — оно наполняет каждую клеточку ее тела, от губ до кончиков пальцев ног, и было бы похоже на зуд, если бы не отдавалось волнами наслаждения от каждого касания. Цветы Долины Греха именно галлюциногенны, тогда как ягоды сейчас обостряют каждое мельчайшее ощущение. Жесткая шерсть пледа, которым Лара обычно укрывалась, теперь почти что болезненна и в то же время так приятна, что Лара упоенно водит по нему ладонями, словно по горячей шкуре дикого зверя, и вздыхает. Она бездумно скользит ладонью по животу, ныряя под ремень брюк — и стоит ей только пару раз коснуться себя пальцами, как кажущееся таким легким и простым избавление от напряжения накатывает сразу же, и Лара сжимает бедра, не позволяя ему вытечь, стараясь продлить мгновения отчаянного удовольствия. 

Но избавление не приходит. 

Это только ухудшает ситуацию — ей кажется, что хоть еще одна секунда в одиночестве, и она умрет в муках. Вдруг Лара вспоминает про Якова. Ее прошивает страхом — что, если ему вздумается заглянуть к ней сегодня? Что он подумает о ней, застав с непроходящим возбуждением, на которое она, вообще-то, совсем не рассчитывала? При мысли об этом ее обдает ужасом, но в то же время она не может отрицать, что очень, очень хотела бы, чтобы то, что ее так пугает, скорее произошло. 

Она еще пытается утихомирить пляшущую перед глазами комнату — куда там! — когда снаружи слышатся шаги.

*

Наверное, Лара слишком надолго пропадает из деревни, чтобы каждое ее возвращение проходило незамеченным для его вежливости. Если это именно вежливость, а не желание видеть ее чаще. 

Эффект не прошел за тот час, что она была одна — хотя сказать точно о прошедшем времени Ларе сложно, может статься, что жалкие пятнадцать минут тянулись веками, — и только усиливается, так что скрывать происходящее с ней становится все труднее. В любом случае, ей все равно пришлось рассказать Якову о том, что произошло в склепе. 

— Боже, Лара, что ты наделала. — Он не отчитывает ее, но и не беспокоится излишне, скорее вообще не выражает никаких сильных эмоций, став еще хладнокровнее, чем обычно — но не жестче. — Это же яд. Смертельный. 

Яков присаживается на стул напротив ее кровати и внимательно осматривает. 

— Я так не думаю, — через силу произносит Лара и, обхватив себя руками, трет плечи, пытаясь разогнать тяжелый туман в голове, заставляющий кровь бежать быстрее по венам, а руки — дрожать. 

— О чем ты? — Он подносит к ее губам кувшин с водой. — Вот, выпей, тебе нужно много пить теперь, потому что... Я не припомню, чтобы на моем веку кто-то осмеливался сделать то, что ты сделала. Не знаю, что теперь с тобой будет. Но пока все не выглядит так страшно, как должно бы, с тех пор, как... 

Ах если бы он только знал, о чем спрашивает. 

— Я думаю... — она делает несколько больших до боли глотков, и едва не давится, пролив немного на себя. Вытирает тыльной стороной ладони рот. — Я думаю, что это не совсем яд. — Она сильно сжимает ноги, чтобы отогнать наваждение, но от этого по телу расплывается только еще более сладкое возбуждение. Яков странно смотрит на нее, как будто не веря своим глазам. Совершенно точно: ее с головой выдают расширенные до предела зрачки. — Я думаю... что в отваре действительно есть что-то сродни действию какой-то пьянящей дурман-травы, но у вашего народа... иммунитет. Ведь вы живете здесь уже очень давно, может, стали невос... приимчивы...

Яков чистым кусочком ткани промакивает пот с ее лба, заправляет влажную челку за ухо и поддерживает кувшин, пока она делает еще несколько глотков. Он внимательно слушает ее, не сводя глаз с ее губ — ловит каждое слово, в котором может быть надежда на положительный исход.

Каждая мысль, каждое слово дается ей с большим трудом, словно она ворочает неподъемные глыбы. 

— Но при этом... Сырые ягоды считаются «ядом», потому что... А никто уже не помнит, почему. — Глыбы почти не сдвигаются с места — но это помогает сохранить остатки разума. — Тот скромный травник, который это узнал, боюсь, уже давно почил в веках. — Ларе становится отчего-то смешно при мысли, что когда-то кто-то на собственном опыте узнал действие местной волчьей ягоды, которое она испытывает на себе сейчас, и строго-настрого запретил всем к ней притрагиваться под страхом лютой смерти. — Но я была очень глупой и поняла это слишком поздно. 

— Ты не глупая, Лара, перестань, — он гладит ее по плечу, и это невыносимо. Лара думает, что так же ласково он ведет себя с умирающими — теми, кто смертельно ранен или неизлечимо болен, и от этого ей тошно.

— Я думала, что если у меня нет иммунитета, то в сыром виде просто действие будет сильнее, да и все. К тому же, мне было негде и некогда что-то варить, — она виновато улыбается, закусив губу. 

— Поверить не могу, что я упустил все это. Но я точно слышал, что были реальные смерти... 

— Возможно, — Лара давит в себе поднимающийся смех при мысли о смерти от удовольствия. Это не должно быть смешным. Люди могли умереть просто от разрыва сердца, даже ничего не успев понять. — Но для этого нужно съесть явно не одну веточку. 

— Лара, тебе все равно стоит прилечь. 

— Нет! То есть... Ты прав, Яков. — Его прикосновения, когда он пытается помочь ей лечь, обжигают как раскаленный металл по голой коже, и Ларе хочется, чтобы они не были такими нежными — лучше пусть сожмут ее в объятьях покрепче, пусть изучают каждый дюйм ее тела, даря судороги наслаждения одну за другой...

Ее трясет, как в лихорадке, и находиться в такой тесной близости от Якова представляется совершенно невыносимым. Решение проблемы так очевидно и желанно, что зудит под кожей, но отчего-то же его нельзя применить, и это сводит с ума. Она вцепляется в его рубашку, не в силах отпустить рук, и не знает, как сказать ему, да и надо ли.

— Лара, тебе... плохо? — Он гладит ее по волосам, и Лару тихо трясет.

— Напротив, — только и выдыхает она, чтобы снова часто задышать, и смотрит на него так умоляюще, как только может — чтобы он наконец понял, в чем дело, чтобы облегчил ее страдания. Признаться прямым текстом о том, что хочет его до безумия, представляется настолько мучительным, что она едва не стонет в голос. Вместо этого она льнет к нему и проскальзывает руками под кофту, и чувство голой кожи под пальцами электризует до самых кончиков волос. — Мне слишком хорошо. Я...

— Тише, тише... Это просто ягоды... 

Ее жар сейчас не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, когда она валялась здесь после ранения, мучаясь раной. Яков снова касается губами ее горячечного лба — и Лара готова умереть от одного этого. 

— Знаю... Только не уходи, прошу... 

— Я здесь, Лара. Но... Чем я могу тебе помочь?...

Он явно силится не уйти, потому что не хочет позволять себе искушаться соблазном или что-то в этом роде, но и бросить ее тоже не может, но сейчас Ларе все равно — она сосредоточена только на своих ощущениях и последним попыткам бороться с ними. 

— Почему, почему нельзя, — почти что беззвучно, одними губами повторяет сама себе Лара, с огромным трудом сдерживая себя, и Яков невольно подается ближе, чтобы расслышать, что она говорит. Лара смотрит на него, чувствуя, как покрывается испариной, как рот наполняется слюной, словно у мучимого жаждой в пустыне при виде миража оазиса, и не понимает, как можно так хотеть его — такого спокойного, правильного, почти чужого и совершенно не... 

— Можно, Лара. — «Иначе тебе станет только хуже», — читает она в его глазах. Какая самоотверженность, хочет она рассмеяться, но от возбуждения, то и дело накатывающего дрожью, ей совсем не до смеха. — Все, что захочешь.

— Помоги мне. Пожалуйста. Обними меня крепче.

Вообще не до смеха.

Она обессиленно соскальзывает с кровати, садится боком Якову на колено и тонет в его объятиях, прижавшись грудью к его груди. Одежда начинает казаться такой тесной и ненужной, и волосы еще стянуты дурацкой резинкой. Лара тут же снимает ее, сразу чувствуя облегчение, и Яков расправляет их по ее плечам, любуясь. 

— Лара, — только и выдыхает он, касаясь ее щеки. — Будь со мной. 

Наверное, он имеет в виду «не умирай» — но она слышит совсем другое. 

Дурацкая мужская привычка широко расставлять ноги сидя. Сейчас Ларе хочется только одного — и пока Яков крепко обнимает ее, гладя по дрожащей спине, она седлает его ногу. Лара целует его в щеку, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как приятно колет губы отросшая щетина, и пока он зарывается лицом в ее волосы, едва касаясь шеи, она прижимается к нему еще ближе — так, что теперь одними носками упирается в пол, а ее колени направлены вниз, и весь вес приходится на бедра. Она крепко сжимает его, издав стон от того, как сладко приливает кровь, и бесстыже потирается промежностью. 

— Лара? 

Он поднимает на нее глаза. В его взгляде — немой вопрос, уверена ли она в том, что делает. 

Конечно, не уверена. 

Конечно, уверена до таких чертиков, что готова поставить на кон свою жизнь.

Вместо ответа она целует его — и, не отстраняясь, толкается бедрами. Шов брюк впивается прямо между ног, где все такое горячее, что даже больно — и Лара чувствует, как по всему телу пробегает крупная дрожь, словно оно пытается сбросить с себя все то, что сейчас бежит по венам, разгоняя сердце. Лара даже не сразу раскрывает губы в поцелуе — делает несколько торопливых движений бедрами, и наверняка уже испачкала Якову штаны, — но когда проникает языком ему в рот, ее накрывает внезапным оргазмом. Таким резким и неожиданным, что перед глазами все темнеет, и Лара зависает где-то за пределами этого мира, не успев даже понять, неужели это все. Неужели так быстро. Яков держит ее крепко, пока не пройдет волна спазмов, больше похожих на судороги или конвульсии, и на сотую долю секунды ей даже становится стыдно от того, как у нее, должно быть, закатились глаза. Лара утыкается лбом куда-то Якову в шею и судорожно дышит, не в состоянии получить столько воздуха, сколько ей сейчас нужно. 

Его руки везде — на ее плечах и спине, на бедрах и в волосах — кто бы мог подумать, что Яков так голоден до касаний, — и Лара понимает, что ей совсем не стало легче. Даже не стало неприятней притрагиваться к себе, как это обычно бывает в первые минуты. Ничего не ушло — и пока Яков осторожно отвечает на ее поцелуй, нежно касаясь ее губ своими, целуя уголок рта и едва позволяя себе лизнуть ее кончиком языка, в груди разрастается чувство непомерной величины, готовое разорвать ее на части. 

— Иди ко мне, — шепчет она. 

— Я здесь. 

Она опускает руку вниз, на его штаны — и, конечно, чувствует под ладонью полу-твердый член. Это невообразимое ощущение мгновенно сносит ей крышу — вот он, прямо здесь, совсем рядом, и она может... 

Она вдруг решает, что сильнее всего на свете хочет взять у него в рот.

Эта нелепейшая и отчего-то кажущаяся не очень уместной мысль выскакивает посреди приятной пустоты в голове, как притопленный буек на границе глубокой воды, за которую нельзя заплывать — но чем сильнее Лара пытается ее придавить, тем выше она выпрыгивает. Как пружина, которую невозможно удержать — рано или поздно она все равно выстреливает. 

Какая конченная дикость — но это кажется единственно правильным, несмотря на насквозь мокрые брюки и бешено колотящееся как на кофеиновых таблетках сердце. Ей должно хотеться совсем не этого — но кажется вполне неплохо для начала.

Эта мысль с каждой новой секундой оформляется только ярче. Лара хочет залезть наконец ему в эти нелепые стеганые советские штаны и попробовать на вкус его член, запустить язык под крайнюю плоть, коснуться кончиком головки и провести вокруг нее. 

Она так и делает. 

Сначала стаскивает с него кофту, восхищенно коснувшись кончиками пальцев груди. 

Яков не сопротивляется — но и не помогает. Он растерянно хмурится и отнимает от нее руки, глядя, как она, опустившись на колени между его ног, нетерпеливо развязывает шнурок штанов. Когда шнурок поддается ее непослушным пальцам, ей не требуется много усилий, чтобы у Якова встал полностью. 

Не так уж он и сомневается.

Она поднимает взгляд — Яков касается пальцами ее подбородка. 

— Ты не должна... 

Он как-то расстроенно сдвигает брови и кусает губу, отвернувшись на секунду, когда Лара, помогая себе рукой, опускается ртом на член и проделывает наконец то, что так хотела. С приятным удовлетворением Лара отмечает, какой большой у Якова член — это было бы здорово, будь он простым парнем из паба, которого она подцепила после смены, — не то чтобы она делала это часто, всего пару раз, — но здесь, в Долине, среди святынь и монолитов, это кажется почти что богохульством. Именно поэтому ей хочется вбирать этот член в себя, как этого, должно быть, уже давно никто для него не делал по-настоящему. Она двигает по члену рукой, с удовольствием оттягивая крайнюю плоть и наслаждаясь тем, как, скользя, под ней ходит ствол. Лара облизывает головку и слышит сдавленный стон. Она даже не пытается взять до конца — не очень хочется давиться, она и так уже вся в слюне, — да и есть некоторые сомнения, возможно ли это. Лара не может удержаться от того, чтобы не запустить другую руку себе между ног — ведь заставлять Якова заниматься с ней любовью по-настоящему почему-то пока кажется ей излишним давлением — _какая глупость_ — но разрядка снова нужна ей как никогда. Вопреки здравому смыслу ей очень нравится его член на вкус, и она не отказывает себе в этом удовольствии. Между ног так влажно, что она даже не может нащупать набухший клитор — пальцы сами соскальзывают к жалобно сокращающемуся входу, и она вводит сразу два. Когда она прижимает клитор основанием ладони, оргазм снова накрывает так резко и неожиданно, что Лара с некрасивым звуком выпускает член Якова изо рта и не сразу понимает, что произошло. Во второй раз она не знает, как реагировать на такое — прежде она всегда могла понять, что близка, хотя бы за несколько секунд до, но то было в прошлой жизни, о которой она сейчас даже не очень-то помнит... Но теперь... 

— Лара, стой... 

Он не хочет кончить ей в рот.

Почему нет?

Вкус его семени — одна из тех вещей, которые сейчас ей бы совсем не повредили.

Но Яков умоляюще смотрит на нее. 

Поэтому Лара встает и, отбросив всякий стыд — терять ей уже нечего — стаскивает с себя тенниску, а затем и брюки вместе с бельем. 

Брюки падают на пол рядом с кроватью. Сердце стучит, готовое вот-вот вырваться из груди, и щеки горят. 

Она до смерти хочет этот член в себе. 

Теперь она должна спросить.

— Ты хочешь? 

Он приоткрывает губы, с секунду молчит — а потом кивает ей, тем самым до боли знакомым коротким движением, одобряющим любое ее решение, даже самое отчаянное. 

В сексе нет ничего отчаянного. Только само безумное желание, от которого Лара никак не может убежать, что бы сейчас ни делала. 

Конечно, он хочет. 

Ей так жаль тянуть драгоценные секунды, в течение которых его темно-розовая головка изнывает от возбуждения.

Лара садится Якову на бедра, потираясь липким клитором о твердый как камень член, и касается губами его губ — сначала нежно, а потом, не чувствуя сопротивления, немного углубляет поцелуй. Она проводит ладонью по его волосам, уху и задерживается на шее, чуть меняя направление поцелуя, делая его даже слаще — и от этого в груди трепещет что-то огромное, мохнатое, сжимается и разжимается, и это и больно, и щекотно. Большим пальцем Яков прижимает член к ее клитору — и новый оргазм наступает так же, безо всякого предупреждения, от одного только касания к перевозбужденным органам. Ларе страшно думать, сколько раз нужно кончить для того, чтобы токсины наконец рассосались и кровь перестала приливать к набухшим до боли губам и клитору. Поэтому она не думает. И просто позволяет себе окунуться в невыносимое желание, за которое потом будет невыносимо стыдно смотреть Якову в глаза. 

Ведь она не собиралась с ним спать. Вообще. Никогда. 

Все, что связано с личным, она всегда оставляет дома — в экспедиции же не стоит отвлекаться на подобные романтические интересы, там совсем не до этого. 

Было.

Он покрывает поцелуями ее шею, плечи и между грудей, осторожно обводит языком крупный мягкий сосок и забирает его в рот, и Лара выгибает спину, подставляясь под его влажные губы. Он ласкает сосок языком, чуть посасывая, оставляет на ее груди мокрые следы и, запустив пальцы в темные волосы, Лара прижимает его голову к себе. Он еле слышно стонет, забирая в рот чуть больше, когда она кладет вторую его руку на другую грудь, умоляя ласкать и второй сосок тоже. Невыносимо вот так терпеть — поэтому Лара чуть приподнимается и, направляя его член в себя, сначала вводит только головку. Где-то здесь она понимает, что даже будучи такой скользкой и возбужденной, наверное, переоценила свои возможности — но это только еще больше возбуждает. Она опускается чуть ниже, и в какой-то момент просто под собственным весом соскальзывает до конца. 

Яков непроизвольно дергает бедрами навстречу, не давая ей опомниться от чувства члена, заполняющего ее сейчас так, что хочется кричать, стонать и двигаться, хотя в первые мгновения она даже не уверена, что может. 

Это то, чего она так хотела. Если бы она могла, то вобрала бы в себя Якова всего целиком, так она его сейчас хочет.

Стоит ей только слегка сжаться вокруг него, как наступает новый оргазм, странный, крошечный, предваряя нечто большее, за ним — через секунду — еще один, сильнее, — и после, еще через пару секунд — третий. 

Она никогда такого не испытывала и не знает, сможет ли еще. 

Без разницы.

— Двигайся, — еле выдыхает она ему в ухо, чуть лизнув, и чувствует, как по голой спине стекает капля пота. 

Он нетороплив. Она ведь почти довела его до оргазма, так почему он сдерживается сейчас? 

— Быстрее. 

Сквозь его мучительный то ли рык, то ли стон она слышит облегчение, и стоит ей только снова сжаться — как Яков выплескивается внутрь. 

Он же не думает, что может так легко от нее отделаться? 

Теперь Лара движется сама, с удовлетворением чувствуя, что член внутри нее если и опал, то не полностью. Она все равно его не выпустит — будет сжимать, пока не кончит снова, в тайной надежде, что лихорадка когда-нибудь пройдет. 

Он держит ее за бедра, не слишком сильно, достаточно крепко, чтобы не выскальзывать, и вскоре у него снова встает. 

Лара стонет, чувствуя, как внутри снова становится так твердо, что почти больно. Но и этого ей мало. Она заводит его руку себе за спину, скользит ей себе между ягодиц и подталкивает его пальцы ко второму входу. Ей нужно больше, еще больше, даже несмотря на то, что она еле выдерживает толщину его члена в себе — может быть, если она попробует себя на прочность, то ей станет чуточку легче. 

На ней так много смазки, что хватает сполна — Яков размазывает ее выше и без труда проскальзывает сначала одним, а потом и двумя пальцами внутрь. 

Лара вскрикивает — и против воли оставляет на его шее алеющий след укуса. 

— Еще. 

С третьим пальцем ее накрывает новый, совсем иной оргазм, отдающий мелкими иголочками по позвоночнику, и она едва не теряет сознание, когда Яков выплескивается внутрь следом. 

Семя вытекает по ее бедрам.

— Я не смогу снова. 

— Сможешь, — она находит его губы своими, не давая больше ничего говорить. — Просто продолжай. Не останавливайся. 

Он действительно еще долго не может снова стать таким же твердым, как и прежде — поэтому Лара просто сидит на нем, сжимая и изо всех сил стараясь не выпускать, а он трахает ее сзади пальцами, и от напряжения мышц, каждый раз, когда она буквально едва прикасается к клитору, ее накрывает еще несколькими оргазмами. 

Она не может дышать. 

Ей так душно, что она вот-вот задохнется. 

Может быть, ей немного полегчало. 

Самую малость. 

Она пытается отдышаться, просто сидя на полутвердом члене Якова, и покрывает его и без того влажное от пота и слюны лицо поцелуями. 

Он кажется ей сейчас таким красивым. 

Она целует врезавшиеся морщины на лбу. Переносицу. Уголки глаз с вечно смеющимися над ней морщинками. Кончик носа. Игриво лижет щетину на щеке — и та царапает язык привкусом соли. Наконец опускается к его губам и погружается в глубокий, нежный, безумно горячий поцелуй, в котором утопает, практически забыв про свой жар. 

Ненадолго.

Яков кладет ее, всю влажную от пота, с налипшими на лицо волосами, на кровать — и опускается между ее ног. И Лара умоляюще смотрит на него и шепчет:

— Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. 

Внутри у нее так скользко и растянуто, что два пальца Якова кажутся почти ничем по сравнению с членом — но лишь по толщине. Яков надавливает на переднюю стенку внутри нее, совсем близко ко входу, и спрашивает:

— Скажи мне, как тебе нравится? 

Он потирает это место, и Лару выгибает приятным теплом — но пока не тем, которым так хочется. 

— Дальше. 

Пальцы скользят чуть глубже — буквально на сантиметр, и Яков пробует снова. 

— Так? 

— Так... Тоже хорошо... 

— Но...? — Он надавливает чуть сильнее, и Лара стонет в голос. 

— Дальше... 

Еще одна фаланга — и Яков даже ничего уже не спрашивает, потому что Лару снова выгибает. Она старается расслабиться, потому что новый оргазм через такое короткое время она точно не выдержит. Стоит немного потерпеть. Но сложно что-то решать, когда пальцы Якова неторопливо надавливают именно туда, куда нужно — и ей хватает от силы несколько вдохов, чтобы против воли сжаться вокруг них.   
Яков целует ее вздрагивающий на рваном дыхании живот, опускаясь ниже, к самому лобку, и прижимается губами к трепещущей влажной коже в такой опасной близости к клитору, что ожидание невыносимо. 

— Еще, — выдыхает Лара. 

Он не вытаскивал из нее пальцы — поэтому продолжает надавливать туда же, куда и прежде, а потом мажет большим пальцем по скользкому клитору, сначала словно дразня, не так часто, как ей хотелось бы, а потом чуть быстрее. Это сложно, потому что смазки слишком много, и палец явно соскальзывает, не позволяя делать то, что нужно — поэтому Яков опускается ниже и касается ее языком, слизывая лишнее. 

— Нет!... Нет, не снова... — Лара мечется, едва не сжав его голову бедрами. И —_ что это?_ — слышит такой знакомый, насмешливый голос. Тихий смех, который она всегда так ненавидела. Он посмеивался над ней, когда поучал чему-то, но почему именно сейчас?

Он прижимается губами к клитору, втягивает его и выпускает, вырывая из Лары очередной стон. Лижет его слегка языком, поочередно с каждой стороны, а потом — самый кончик, такой чувствительный, что Лара готова кричать, то ли потому что этого слишком много для ее одной, то ли чтобы он не останавливался. Кажется, что на каком-то — миллионном? миллиардном? — по счету оргазме, слившемся в марево непрекращающихся спазмов, у нее уже помутился рассудок. Яков по-прежнему не вынимает из нее пальцев — но не двигает ими, и теперь это просто приятное чувство наполненности. 

Лара снова кончает. 

— Хватит... 

Он отстраняется. В другой раз она бы возбудилась от одного только вида голого Якова, с алым румянцем на щеках, красными пятнами возбуждения, проступающими под порослью темных волос на груди, мелкими родинками на плечах, следом от засоса на шее и с липкими от смазки и семени пальцами. С сильными сухими длинными ногами, узкими бедрами и красивым немаленьким даже в спокойном состоянии членом. Но сейчас Лара не может даже этого. 

Она постигает смысл того самого «вытрахать мозги до беспамятства», и если раньше это казалось чем-то грязным, то теперь — обыденным, привычным состоянием, в котором она плыла куда-то на теплых волнах. 

— Хорошо. 

Он ложится рядом, касается костяшками пальцев ее алой щеки и ведет рукой ниже, скользнув по горячей груди. Рука замирает на ее животе. 

— Как ты?

Лара едва может говорить. 

— ...Лучше. 

Ей, как ни странно, действительно лучше — возбуждение спало, и теперь не сильнее, чем в обычные моменты, когда ей хочется секса. По сравнению с тем, что было с ней несколько часов назад, это небо и земля и воспринимается почти блаженным расслаблением. 

Он приобнимает ее, целует в висок — и не перестает гладить ни на секунду. 

— Славно. Держи меня в курсе, — выдыхает он ей в ухо, и в его голосе она снова слышит эту тихую, издевательскую насмешку. 

Самое время для мести. 

— Кажется, это еще не все. Прости. 

Яков замирает. 

— Мне нужно полежать, а то сердце не выдержит, — продолжает она. — А потом еще совсем немножко. Самую капельку. Может быть, раз пять-шесть. И тогда точно все. 

— Лара. — Он опирается на локоть и смотрит на нее, и под взглядом его ярко-синих глаз Лара снова чувствует, что хочет его всегда даже безо всяких там странных ягод. — Ты слишком большого мнения о моих возможностях. — Тихо выдохнув, он касается губами кончика ее носа, а потом просто встает и натягивает штаны. 

У Лары нет сил спрашивать, куда он уходит.

*

Яков возвращается через четверть часа — а может, через минуту или сутки, Лара по-прежнему не может точно оценивать подобные непостоянные вещи. От него пахнет солнцем и нежностью, и когда он ложится рядом, она запускает пальцы в его волосы и притягивает к себе. 

Она целует его — и чувствует на языке вкус волчьей ягоды.


End file.
